Firearms, such as rifles are used for a variety of purposes, including for sport, military and other protective services. Often times, rifles are used to shoot a target at very long ranges (e.g., in excess of 500 yards). In order to accommodate the sighting of a target at such ranges, riflescopes are often employed. A riflescope includes optics that magnify the view of the target and also help to aim the rifle for purposes of accuracy and precision. For example, a riflescope may include a reticle or other aiming point positioned in the field of view that is provided by the optics of the riflescope, the aiming point being aligned with a target by a user prior to firing the rifle. The aiming point may be adjustable so that a shooter may position the aiming point relative to the rifle in order to compensate for one or more factors that affect the travel of a bullet during its flight toward the target.
For example, factors such as bullet drop (e.g., the influence of gravity on a moving bullet), the Magnus effect, the Coriolis effect, ballistics specific considerations, as well as other factors may impact the path of a bullet when fired over relatively long distances. Thus, the ability to compensate for these factors by positioning the aiming point of the riflescope has been an important aspect in long range shooting.
Through the development of new technologies, riflescopes have become more and more sophisticated and have incorporated various electronic components into their designs. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/326,350 (published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 20150247702, and to which this application claims priority), describes a riflescope having various components such as a processor, memory, a feedback display, one or more sensors, and a variety of other components including input and output devices. As riflescopes become more sophisticated and technologically advanced, it becomes more difficult to provide substantial amounts of information to the viewer in a manner that is unobtrusive and does not take away from the experience of viewing a live scene through the optics of the riflescope.
It is a continual desire within the industry to provide enhanced optics that provide a user with an improved viewing experience, including the advanced information provided by an associated electronic system as well as the view of a live scene through the optics.